Avengers vs X-Men
by troydepue
Summary: In a pre-civil war era, the X-Men battle the Avengers. Who will be victorious?


Avengers vs X-men

Prior to the events that took place in Captain America Civil War:

S.H.E.I.L.D., being the overpowering big brother that they are, took interest in gaining as much knowledge of a group of powerful persons, mutants, known as The X-Men. Their leader, Charles Xavier was missing, no one was sure where, not even the leaders of his "school" that he used as a front to mask that he was training mutants in how to better use their skills. This threatened Nick Fury, who took great pains to ensure that all possible threats to human society were cataloged and kept under strict surveillance at all times. Thus, Fury used the timing of Charles being gone, to do some investigating. He called upon the Avengers, knowing that the mission would require the teams skills and strength in order to apprehend the mutants when, not if, it came to that.

Having been pressured so severely for so long in the past by anti-mutant agendas, the mutants were not overly enthused when word reached them that S.H.E.I.L.D. was on their way to "oversee" them. Another government agency to try to control them.

The first to speak out was not, in fact, Mangeto, who had no interest in these Avengers, he saw them as potential allies against the "normal humans". In fact, the first to speak out about the Avengers was Mr. Sinister. The vapire-like mutant along with his aptly name toadie, Toad, contacted the team leader of the X-Men team, Cyclops. Cyclops, as it were, was Mr. Sinister's one weakness; the ruby red beam of Cyclops' eye could destroy Mr. Sinister if hit on the ruby in his chest. Knowing this, Cyclops reluctantly agreed to team up with him. If Sinister betrayed the X-Men, Cyclops would destroy him.

Cyclops gathered a force behind him that included the loud mouthed Cajun Gambit, the acrobatic teleporter Nightcrawler, the steel wall Colossus, the bad tempered Wolverine, and the big blue Beast. They headed out, at Wolverine's suggestion, to Canada, to an abandoned warehouse district where no people were for dozens of miles now days. They made sure that they were seen leaving.

S.H.E.I.L.D. dispatched Captain America, Iron Man, Warmachine, Falcon, Hulk, Hawkeye, Scarlet Witch, and Black Widow.

The fist faceoff came between the two leaders; Captain America and Cyclops. Cyclops blasted at Captain America as soon as Cap entered the warehouse. Cap easily blocked the blast with his trustee shield. Cap ran around the building, on the outskirts, while Cyclops continued blasting at Cap. Cap was calculating angles and timing until he saw the opportunity. He threw his shield, bouncing it off one corner, then into a metal support beam, until it came and hit Cyclops directly into his visor, knocking it off of his face. The room lit up with red light as Cyclops' powers were out of control and his eyes shot the red lazer in an unformed beam. Cyclops could not see now, and was randomly turning his head, and caught Cap in the right shoulder with the laser. Cap regained his shield and charged directly at Cyclops, until he stood inches from Cyclops' face. With a final push, he forced the laser from Cyclops's eyes back into his sockets, killing Cyclops with his own powers.

Meanwhile, outside the buildings in the woods, Banner sat cross legged in meditation. Colossus powered up his metal exoskeleton and strode up to Banner. "Please, make it count." was all Banner said, and did not move. Colossus raised both fists above his head and slammed them down on Banners head, creating a massive crater. Colossus turned to walk away, believing he had done a service and killed the man who had the inner monster. He was wrong. Hulk emerged. Colossus stood no chance as Hulk grabbed him, raised Colossus above his head, and tore him in two, metal and all.

The next two to square off were two that used more finesse than muscle; two skilled warriors, Gambit and Hawkeye met inside a warehouse adjacent to where Cap had put dotwn Cyclops. Gambit started the contest against the master archer by throwing three kings charged and ready to explode at Hawkeye; to which Hawkeye fired three arrows in such rapid succession at each of the three cards; hitting each king through the eye. A fourth arrow was fired, that expanded into a net. Gambit extended his metal staff to catch the net, charge it with a free hand, and flung it back at Hawkeye as he was firing his next onslaught of arrows. The arrows hit the net close to Hawkeye, exploding the net and leaving him momentarily unable to see. Gambit took advantage of this and threw two handfuls of cards, not even paying attention his hand for once, directly at Hawkeye. Hawkeye heard the familiar and distinctive sound of Gambit charging the cards and fired an arrow equipped with a frost tip. The arrow created a frost barrier, rendering the cards useless. Hawkeye then drew six more arrows, these equipped with heat seeking tips,and fired all six at once. Gambit ran, charging cards as he did so. Two of the arrows came in behind him, to which he flipped two cards behind his back, the heat from the charged cards throwing the heat seeking arrows off and blowing them up. Hawkeye fired a rapid succession of heat seeking arrows. Gambit knew he had but one choice. "52 card pick up!" he yelled, charged an entire deck, and flipped the cards into the air. The arrows targeted the intense heat of the cards creating a massive explosion. In the midst of the explosion, Gambit charged his metal staff and threw it as hard as he could like an explosive spear directly at Hawkeye's quiver. It hit directly on the side of the quiver, detonating and setting off a multitude of specialized arrow tips. Hawkeye was burned alive inside of a force field of ice.

Scarlet Witch hurled a red ball of her telekinetic energy at Nighcrawler, who easily teleported out of the way to a new location, then again and once more directly behind her and slightly above. He wrapped his legs around her head and twisted. Scarlet Witch tried to enter Nighcrawler's mind, but it was too late, he gave one final twist and scarlet droplets oozed from her mouth as she went still forever.

In the wreckage of one of the buildings, Iron Man, in true fashion, began attacking Mr. Sinister without a true gameplan. He fired several wrist rockets at Sinister and flew in to engage in hand to hand combat, believing his superior tech would surely defeat this vampire wannabe. What he saw, however, was Sinister not taking any true damage. For every blow that landed, every rocket that was fired, Sinister's body would regenerate immediately with a silver robotic ooze. Sinister laughed at Stark. Laughed! At Stark! Sinister then pulled his energy pistol and shot Iron Man, temporarily disabling his suit. Iron Man fell like a rock out of the sky. Stark quickly rebooted the system, and began to calculate a plan. "Jarvis, how in the hell have these damn X-Men been able to keep this poor excuse for Dracula in check for so long? He has to have a weakness." "Sir, the records show that the one named Cyclops was the only one known to be able to inflict pain to Mr. Sinister; though the records are difficult for me to access thanks to you taking that direct hit from his energy weapon." Stark had witnessed the fight between Cap and Cyclops, so he knew he could not get the info from Cyclops directly. "Way to go Steve... Take out the piece of information I need. Think Tony think! Why would Cyclops be the only one to hurt this vampire? What did he possess that made him so special? It had to be his red energy beams from his eyes." Tony quickly dodged more shots from Sinister's energy pistol and scooped up Cyclops' discarded visor. "Jarvis, scan this and change the frequency and color of my chest burst to match with the last energy to pass through this." "Sir, it appears to be the purest ruby coloration and I am adjusting the energy frequency to match. Done Mr. Stark." "Ruby eh? Well, we know I am rather fond of red." Iron Man flew back to where Sinister was about to engage Falcon. Tony waved Falcon on to Toad, and went hand to hand against Sinister. When they were nearly face to face, Tony unleashed his chest burst, using all of the suits auxiliary power. The shot from Iron Man's chest his Sinister directly in the ruby in his chest, vaporizing him instantaneously.

Iron Man had waved Falcon over to take on Toad, Sinister's toadie. Falcon flew over head, and began his attack formation down onto Toad. Toad spit out a giant bubble of green slime and hopped out of the way with his hinged legs. Falcon adjusted but some of the mucus slime still got on his wings. "Oh damn! What the hell man! That is just gross!" Falcon flew a few feet off of the ground and charged directly at Toad. Toad tried to flip his long tongue at Falcon, who turned his wings and used them to slice Toad's tongue off. Toad was stunned. Falcon continued his course. His wings finished what they had started with the tongue. The upper half of Toad's head bounced in the grass while his body stood for a few moments before dropping to the ground.

"Hey there big blue" Natasha said flirtatiously as she approached Beast. Beast, as always, was hanging upside down by his feet reading a book. "What say you put that book down and come here so I can pet you? Hmm?" Beast never took his eyes off of his book as he replied "Mathew 6:13 Lead me not into temptation, my dear. Though not my first choice of books to quote, it certainly fits this predicament." "Oh come now you adorable blue ball of fur, that book can't be that interesting can it?" Beast took his glasses off now, sighed, and replied: "My dear, this is La Belle et la Bête; the original story of The Beauty and the Beast, in which the beast is far more violent and ferocious than Disney could put into children's stories." With that he let loose a low growl. "Oh, so we like it rough?" Was Black Widows response as she ran and slid under where Beast had been. Beast had swung effortlessly out of the way when Black Widow had thrown her stun grenades. For every acrobatic move Natasha made, Beast easily countered with little effort. Resorting to desperation, Natasha fired as much lead into the air from her twin pistols as she could. Beast was hit in the left bicep, Unfortunately for Natasha, this brought out the true predator lurking inside of Hank. Beast swung down upon her and truly lived up to his moniker as he ripped her to shreds.

War Machine began an all out onslaught; firing multiple machine guns and several missiles at Wolverine from a safe distance above. Wolverine stood there, not moving till the onslaught stopped, then he pulled a cigar out from inside of his yellow and blue tight suit and lit it on the fire of the exploded missile as his body instantly healed. "What else ya got bub?" War Machine used as much power as he could divert into a massive chest burst, knowing that he stood little chance, but the military courage burned in him and we would not bow out of a fight. The result of the blast burnt Wolverine's skin down to the adamantium skeleton underneath, but just as quickly as it had been burnt off, it regrew; muscle and skin and all. The cigar had turned to ash. "Ok bub. That was my last cigar, and my favorite suit. It's my turn now bub." Wolverine growled in rage and jumped higher than War Machine had thought possible, catching Rhodes in mid air and driving his right knuckle against the arc reactor in the center of the suit. They both began to plummet back to earth. Wolverine pulled his right hand back to display his three blades now dripping with blood.

Part II

Seeing his friend for years die in that fashion sent Tony Stark into a rage. He set his eyes on Wolverine and began a screaming flight path directly at the mutant; but poof! Poof! And his left boot was missing its thrusting mechanism, forcing him into a hard landing. Nightcrawler stood close by, tossing the mechanical piece from hand to hand like a juggler might. Iron Man shot multiple beams from his palms at Nightcrawler, but Kurt was able to teleport out of the danger each and every time. Poof, wrench, poof, and Nightcrawler had taken Iron Man's right glove directly off of his hand. "Jarvis, what limitations does this blue bastard have on his teleportation?" "Sir, it appears he must be able to see where it is that he is going before he begins the teleportation." "So, just shoot everywhere at once...? Got it!" "Mr. Stark, that is not exactly what I was trying to sugg..." Jarvis began to clarify, but Tony had already begun arming every gun, missile, rocket, and beam the Mark IV had available. "Sir, I must rec..." Jarvis began again. "I have a plan Jarvis, thank you, Now shut up!" With that, Tony shot his chest burst in a wide beam, setting off a wide area of pure white blinding light. At the same time, he shot rocket and missile in a 360 degree pattern. Kurt tried to teleport, but could not see anywhere safe to go. He teleported in and out of the high danger areas, but Tony began firing his mini machine gun in a sweeping pattern as well. When Tony could see again from the blinding light and smoke, Kurt lay motionless in a pile of blood; nearly cut in two from the machine gun.

Falcon tried to dive-bomb Gambit, who was able to dodge out of the way easily. "Eh, Mona Mi. Remmy aint neva had no falcon meant in dem bayous, but he purty shoor he could make an etufee wit dat." His eyes glowed red, charging energy throughout he body, anticipating Falcon's next move. Falcon flew down again, this time with his wings tucked around him in a protective cocoon, spiraling towards his prey. The problem was that, even with his Falcon sight, he could not keep track of his prey while spinning like that. Gambit pulled out his second extending metal staff, used it to catapult himself above Falcon, and threw five cards, all diamonds down in front of Falcon. The result was a smoke screen. Falcon stopped and spread his wings to get his bearings. Gambit, high in the air but falling rapidly, threw two charged jokers a the top of Falcon's head. "Joka's are wild in da swamp Mona Mi. you so burnded up dat tha gatas wont even eat ya now."

"I wonder," Beast began speaking to Captain America, blood still dripping from his fangs "If Shakespeare's words will ring true for me or you in his words 'On the morrow you shall find me a grave man.'" "I don't know about that," Steve replied, getting himself into his hands up boxing style fighting position "But I had a drill sergeant who used to say 'Today's as good a day as any to die.'" "Interesting... It seems as if he were questioning his own mortality. Were it fear?" "No," Steve got angrier "It is an Army Value: Personal Courage. And if I ran from an overgrown, blue furred geek, well, I wouldn't be very courageous now would I?" Beast roared and jumped at Cap like a rabid orangutan. He slashed, kicked, and bit at Steve, and Cap was forced to slowly give ground. However, Cap was uninjured thanks to his shield. Cap let Beast back him against the outer wall of the building. He used the wall to brace, then when Beast was again right in his face, he pushed off in an abrupt about face, thus pinning Beast against the wall. Cap used the edge of his shield and bashed it against Beast's Adams apple, crushing his windpipe instantly. Unable to catch a breath, Beast dropped to a knee. Not wiling to give in, Beast was still an animal backed into a corner and clawed Cap's right calf, tearing meat off of Steve's lower leg. Steve yelled in a mixture of pain and anger and brought the shield down with all of his super soldier strength onto Beast's head. Steve continued bashing Beast's head until he was satisfied in seeing noodle-like material.

Off in the woods, two of the worlds most indestructible forces stood, staring at each other. Hulk, full of pure green rage, was roaring and breathing heavily. He knew, even in his Hulk blinding rage, that he had fought this enemy before and had nearly not survived. Wolverine also remembered their previous bouts. Logan had accepted long ago that if there was one enemy that he wanted a full fight to the end with, it was Hulk. HE knew, win lose or otherwise, that this fight would be his greatest; but then, Wolverine never counted on losing. Logan lit a cigar, then pulled a flask of Vodka out and downed it, settling his nerves before the fight. "Puny Wolverine get SMASHED!" Hulk roared in his near unintelligible speech pattern before bringing his fists high in the air, then down sharply, causing a massive earth quake that toppled Logan and broke his right leg. Logan got up, snapped his leg around, and lunged, hands outstretched with claws extended, at Hulks massive torso. Hulk batted him out of the air like a fly, sending Wolverine crashing into a tree some 20 yards away. The tree broke in two over the top of Logan's head. Hulk let out a chuckle at this, but his chuckle quickly faded as Wolverine split the tree and leaped again at Hulk. This time, Wolverine got inside on Hulk and began a rapid, furious series of slashes, ripping great green heaps of flesh from Hulk's arms and chest. Hulk was finally able to grab one of Wolverine's arms. He roared, and with great effort, he was able to pull the arm, adamantium and all, from the shoulder socket where it hinged. He tossed the arm as far as he could to the south. Wolverine slashed with his left arm at Hulk's face until Hulk dropped him. Wolverine's regenerative properties did not, could not grow an entire new arm, instead his healing properties healed the wound like an amputee. Wolverine isn't Deadpool, after all... Logan was left with one arm vs the gamma fueled rage monster that is Hulk. Though Hulk had faced serious injury as well. Hulk's near impervious body was now riddled with divots where huge chunks had been slashed and torn off. Hulk also had a nasty slash across his face, his left eye damaged from it. Hulk was losing strength rapidly as his green gamma blood dripped. Wolverine threw caution to the wind and charged at Hulk again. A full berserk desperation mode engaged. Anything Logan could do, he tried; be it headbutting, kicking, or slashing anywhere he could. Hulk knew that the "puny Banner" would surely die if he were to transform back right now. Hulk forced the pain to fuel his anger for a last push, roared, and grabbed Logan's head and tried to squeeze it. Unlike the arm socket, he was now trying to squeeze the full of Logan's adamantium skeleton. Logan slashed at Hulk's face, and tore the left eye all the way out of the socket. Hulk roared again and squeezed harder. There was a sound like an aluminum can being very slowly stepped on. Logan cried in pain like he had never done before, and went limp. Hulk pumped his strength and slowly, very slowly, his hands began to meet one another from opposite sides of what used to be Logan's once round head. Hulk's palms met, and he fell over; the injuries he suffered overtaking him. He began to transform back to Banner. As Bruce and not the Hulk, he could not withstand the pain. His body went into shock, causing his heart to go into cardiac arrest. "Thank you, Logan... I'm sorry."


End file.
